Big Red Car Tour
"Big Red Car Tour" is a concert that toured from June 1995-sometime in early 1996. It is the only tour that features the original Big Red Car and it's seating arrangement. It is the last concert featuring Dorothy the Dinosaur's second costume before it was updated. This is also the first wiggles concert recorded by The Wiggles themselves. Setlist #Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #The Monkey Dance #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Hot Potato #Wags the Dog #Wake Up Jeff! #I'm a Cow #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Five Little Ducks #Henry's Dance #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Get Ready to Wiggle Trivia * The 1996 shows featured songs from "Wake Up Jeff!", which was just being released on album at the time. * The backdrop of the concert was still in use in 1997 when the wiggles got logos on their shirt and the logo itself changed. * The Red Starry Guitar was played at the concert in 1997. Gallery TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" MurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBackstage.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Backstage.jpg|Greg and Anthony singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinBackstage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Murray HenryandWagsinBackstage.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsPolishingHenry'sShoes.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes TheAwakeWigglesinBackstage2.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." GregandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Anthony in alternate scene GregandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" MurrayPointing.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" JeffSleepinginBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinBackstage.jpg|Jeff awake GregandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff Gregin1996.jpg|Greg MurrayholdingGoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage Henryin1996.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesin1996.jpg|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg GregSinginginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Greg singing CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" (Early 1996 live) AudienceinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The audience TheWigglyDrumsetinTheWigglesConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set JeffPlayingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing drums MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony AnthonySmiling.jpg|Anthony smiling GregandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesin1996.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesin1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandtheAudience.png|Dorothy and the audience D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Anthony playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyBowing.jpg|Dorothy bowing WakeUpJeff!-Concert.png|"Wake Up Jeff!" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live2.jpg|Murray and dolphins Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live3.jpg|Walrus FiveLittleDucks.jpg|“Five Little Ducks” GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" TheWigglesLIVE-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg before the show. TheMonkeyDance-School.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" TheAudienceatSchool.jpg|The Audience TheWigglesin1995.jpg|The Wiggles WagsatSchool.jpg|Wags GregandJeffatSchool.jpg|Greg and Jeff DorothyatSchool.jpg|Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GreginBigRedCarTour.png|Greg GregSingingBigRedCarinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg Singing "Big Red Car" TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCarinBigRedCarTour.png|The Other Wiggles in the Big Red Car GregandJeffinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony and Murray BigRedCar-BigRedCarTour.png|"Big Red Car" JeffinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff AnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony MurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Wiggles Rock-a-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarTour.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBearinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff waking up TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Other Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-BigRedCarTour.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandGreginBigRedCarTour.png|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-BigRedCarTour.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" JeffandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Dorothy HotPotato-BigRedCarTour.png|"Hot Potato" GregSingingHotPotatoinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg Singing "Hot Potato" AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony playing Takamine Acoustic Guitar MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitarinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster Guitar WagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Wags WagsTheDog-BigRedCarTour.png|"Wags the Dog" GregandWagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagsinBigRedCarTour.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags HenryinBigRedCarTour.png|Henry Henry'sDance-BigRedCarTour.png|"Henry's Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-BigRedCarTour.png|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" GetReadyToWiggle-BigRedCarTour.png|"Get Ready to Wiggle" BigRedCar(Live)2.png TheMonkeyDance-1995Live.png 16835771 10212462337382044 32734061478335333 o.jpg Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1996 Category:1995 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:1995 Concerts